His Earthly Tether
by mutatedpixie
Summary: It all started when P'Li saw the locket. P'Li's POV.
1. The Locket

**Hello there!**

**It's been a while since I wrote. You guys want more Red Lotus fics? I'll try and write more :) **

**I'm in college and my load is pretty much full. I got plates (artworks) to do, not to mention reports and research work too. I'm either reblogging during design workshop class or getting ideas from songs.**

**I'm actually wondering if I'm the only one who cried when P'Li died and was a bit bitter when Zaheer already said "Let go of your earthly tether." But hey, I'm pretty loyal to this ship and MingZan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. Nick, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino do.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Part 1 of His Earthly Tether: The Locket**

The sunlight's rays penetrated the windows. They were enough to wake me up. The rising heat of the day surged through me, giving power to my bending.

My eyes scanned the room. I turned to my left and found out he wasn't there anymore. He must be in the living room, already meditating, finding out what our next move should be. I rose from the bed and fixed it. Who knows, someone might use this place as a hideout again.

I fixed myself up, wore my gear for battle. How I missed wearing these. The cold in the North Pole forced me to wear layers of rags. They weren't even comfortable. Those White Lotus bastards forced me into slipping in them or else I'll be freezing to death in that gigantic cooler. They're no different from those guards that kept me locked up unless the warlord needed me.

I looked at my reflection. It's been thirteen years but that doesn't mean I feel old. I'm never too old to join a revolution and be with the man I love. I fixed my braid and felt the shaved sides. Zaheer was right. It does feel more airy. I smiled as I remembered his face when I reached for that blue object that he uses to shave his hair. I picked it up and shaved mine as well. He was shocked at first then he smiled when I told him:

"We're in this together."

My spaulders were on the bed, ready for attachment until I saw a glint on the bedside table. I walked towards it and picked it up. I saw a figure in the middle, an air nomad. He must have gotten this from his infiltration yesterday. I opened the locket and read the inscription.

"Let go of your earthly tether

Enter the void

Empty and become wind."

Earthly tether?

What did he mean by "earthly tether"? 

**XxXxXxX**

**I'm sorry it's short. It was meant to be short. Chapter 2, coming up :)**


	2. Earthbound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. Nick, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino do.**

**It's been a while! I've had a tough two weeks of preliminary exams. I had to draw and paint all over, answered a few sheets of paper and make a report. I actually survived. This was just the start of hell week. Requirements get harder and harder.**

**The second chapter takes place between Episodes 8 and 9. Also, I made it longer this time :)**

**XxXxXxX**

**Part 2 of His Earthly Tether: Earthbound**

We thought we finally succeeded.

But we were wrong.

I shot several beams to the members of the Metal Clan and the Avatar's allies, fighting our way through the Beifong Estate. She was within our grasp and we won't let them take her back. Ming-Hua, Ghazan and I did everything we could to maintain our position and keep the Avatar in captivity while Zaheer got pulled out of our position and is occupied with two of the metalbending guards. How I wanted to help him, but I know he wants me to stay put.

My trusty companions are doing their best to protect me as well. They know my bending is weak during nightfall. Ming-Hua blocks the young firebender's shot that I barely have time to disperse.

I inhaled and released a round beam to reach behind the metal flooring they used for barricades. My shot was almost successful until another metalbender blocked it. Ghazan was doing what he can with to penetrate their protection with the molten rock's intense heat.

Two guards tried making a bridge across the molten ground. Ghazan saw this right away and caused an eruption when they reached the bridge halfway. I inhaled again and fired another shot.

We did everything we can to maintain our position, they did everything they can to take her back. Shots from the barricades were lessened but the guards helped with everything they can.

The young firebender brought out his flames again while the young earthbender aimed at me, using smaller rocks. Ming-Hua and Ghazan came to my aid, defending me from their attacks.

They stopped for a bit.

They fired several shots again. But I saw the scheme behind it. Two metalbenders dropped from above with metal cables attached to them. I took a deep breath and prepared to fire a beam to the two women coming our way.

Before I knew it, I felt a hard object hit my forehead, causing the combustion beam to backfire at us.

I fell to the ground, headfirst. My vision was blackened, consciousness drifting away. I was too weak to open my eyes, to see what was happening. But I know for sure, Zaheer wouldn't be happy about what just happened.

I felt a hand trying to help me up. "Hey, stay with us." It's Ghazan. "Can you stand?" The weight on my body lessened a little as he tried to help me sit up. My eyes remain closed while I tried to lift myself up. The pain all over my body was almost unbearable.

I felt the wind when Zaheer landed to our spot.

"WE FAILED!"

**XxXxXxX**

I opened my eyes a little. We weren't in Zaofu anymore. I heard the engine run and then it stopped. I didn't even know who carried me to that cold place. I felt my body being placed gently on solid rock.

"I think there are a few boxes of supplies in the truck." I heard Ghazan's voice.

"Let's check." I heard Ming-Hua's stepping out first then he followed.

I think I rested enough to fully open my eyes. I saw him, tending his airbending staff that got ruined by the holes in the middle of one wing. I know Zaheer when he's angry. His temper was at its peak, stern voice and the atmosphere turning really cold.

"Zaheer?"

"Hmm?" He didn't even bother- "Oh, you're awake." He went to my side right away, placing his staff on the cave floor. I felt his thumb caress my forehead. "How are you feeling?" The anger was completely gone from his voice. I saw sincerity in his face, the hero that I know.

"Getting better." I smiled but it didn't last for long. I know he's still disappointed by the group's performance.

"What's wrong?"

"Am I . . . pulling you down?"

He tensed. "No, of course not." He held me in his arms. He's keeping his emotions to himself again. I don't mind talking about it at all.

"I was distracted, I didn't notice-"

"It's not your fault. We underestimated them." He took my hand and held it tightly. "I never thought of you that way and I never will."

The pain was now slightly bearable. I sat up and clung to his neck. I gave him a soft kiss.

"I'm just glad you're alright."

This quick transition of emotion, is it because of me? He would have ignored me and continued to tend his staff. He could have just asked me while his back was turned. But no, he went to my side right away, making sure I was alright and ready to continue our battle together. I know Zaheer all throughout my days of being free but . . . Am I even giving him enough freedom?

He stood up and embraced me. He leaned down to make himself look taller. Adorable.

I felt a hard object beneath the cloth on his chest. It's the amulet. I remembered the inscription.

_'__Let go of your earthly tether.'_

Is it just a coincidence that my face actually felt that amulet on his chest?

Am I his earthly tether?

A stack of firewood were dropped on the cave floor. Ming-Hua and Ghazan are back from gathering some supplies.

"So, what's the plan?" Ghazan asked.

Zaheer broke from his embrace and faced him. "I'll be seeking out answers. And I'll be having a word with Aiwei. He gave us his word that we will succeed in capturing the Avatar but he was wrong." His voice was stern once again.

The flames roared as I lit the firewood. I stared at the fire, felt the blazing heat. I'll be stronger in my next fight. I won't disappoint him anymore.

I won't be a burden. For our mission. _For Zaheer._

**XxXxXxX**

**I'll be uploading the next chapter as soon as I'm done. Hopefully, we wouldn't do that much this week so I'll be writing like a maniac again.**

**This is my first multi-chaptered fic and I'd love to see some of your reviews ^^**


	3. Freedom

**Part 3 of His Earthly Tether: Freedom**

I was on my way to the room of airbending gurus where Zaheer was meditating. For the first time, I heard him cite the inscription himself.

"Let go of your earthly tether

Enter the void

Empty and become wind

Empty and become wind."

I walked into the room and there he was, back turned, in his lotus position and holding that precious amulet in his hands. He faced the statue of his beloved guru, showing his devotion.

"The airbenders are secured."

"Thank you, P'Li, for everything." Anything at all, my love.

"Of course." I nodded. I was about to leave when he spoke.

"I want you to know, not one day went by in that prison when I didn't think of you." I turned back as soon as those words came out of his mouth. I walked towards him and held his hands.

"Years apart only made my love for you stronger. And deep down I knew you would find a way to get me out. Just like you saved me from becoming that warlord's killing machine when I was a girl." Tears of joy formed in my eyes as I caressed his cheek. "You've shown me what true freedom means."

"And after today," He clasped his hands with mine, "we'll show the entire world what it means. No more prisons, no more running." Yes, together we will liberate the world.

"I love you Zaheer."

"I love you too." I leaned down and kissed him.

How I missed our intimate moments together. It's been all about the mission lately. It's alright if he doesn't give too much attention to me right now. I understand that our love can wait. After all this we'll be living like maniacs, defending ourselves from danger and having total freedom. No rulers oppressing us, chaos spreading like wildfire just how this order wants the world to be.

We were just teenagers before, trained by the very masters that founded this group. I was often spending time with Ming-Hua until he calls for me to speak in private. He openly tells me of whatever happened in his sessions with our founding leader. I feel glad that he trusts me with these things. I love the fact that he makes me feel special.

Then came the time when we were appointed as Xai Bau's guardians. We were entrusted to guard his body. We received his blessing, from a Grand Lotus, actually supporting our relationship. Zaheer was now our leader. And he made sure our mission was carried.

Capturing the Avatar, either she sides with us or be the price of true freedom. We failed with our first attempt. Zaheer and I were separated, almost losing hope of ever seeing each other again. But then thirteen years passed and now, we're back together. Now we're here, about to set the world free.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Familiar faces from Zaofu landed on Laghima's peak, attempting to retrieve the Avatar for the second time. No, I won't let them get her. We're already this close and I refuse to let anything happen now.

"Get the Avatar on the airship. I'll deal with them." I fired beams to the metalbenders, sending some of them off the cliff. Two of their leaders sent me slabs and I was able to crush them with my combustion beams.

I fired another beam to one of them but she dodged it and took cover. I curved some of my shots to reach those two nuisances.

"COME AND GET ME, YOU THIRD-EYED FREAK!" One of them came out of hiding and avoided my blast and sent another slab to me. I dodged them easily and I fired my beams again. Her futile attempt to protect herself caused her to get blasted to the edge of the cliff.

I focused a strong beam on this weakened metalbender until felt the metal that hit me and covered my entire head. Somehow I felt something like this would happen. Either of us would die for the same cause. This is the end of me, his earthly tether. I saw the blinding light of my own blast and heard him yell my name for the last time before the silence settled in.

_No. I refuse to settle with the spirits right away. For one last time, I intend to help._

"It's over, Zaheer."

"Let go of your earthly tether." _I release you from the chain that bonds us together._

"Release the Avatar!"

"Enter the void."_Let me show you the way._

"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

"Empty, and become wind."_Live your dream. Let the legend become true once more. _

_This is my final embrace. Now, I set you free._

**XxXxXxX**

**Hey there! So yeah, I just really want to thank you for reading my first ever multi-chaptered fic. I updated early because I set deadlines for myself and I still have other fics to write about the Red Lotus. **

**Let me know what you think :) I'd like to see some reviews.**


End file.
